


слушай, ты мне нравишься

by PeBeAs



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: — ты меня раздражаешь, — выдыхает злостно.— извини?— нет, серьёзно, — она говорит это действительно «серьёзно», что тот обычно солнечный тэхён хмурится.он слишком милый. огромные буквы с надписью «ЗАПРЕЩЕНО» светятся неоновой подсветкой в последних клетках мозга чжоу.пиздец.она докатилась.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 3





	слушай, ты мне нравишься

**Author's Note:**

> ???????

— он меня раздражает, — выдыхает цзыюй, пиная камень по дороге. 

стоящая рядом чеён только смеётся громко, запрокидывая свою голову назад и хватаясь за плечи подруги, лишь бы не упасть. той от этого становится настолько не по себе, что хочется толкнуть в сторону, но порыв удаётся сдержать, всего лишь дальше плетясь домой. 

на остановке одноклассницы прощаются, когда приезжают их автобусы, и цзы едет себе в тишине целые пятнадцать минут, потому что один придурок сломал её наушники. заставил её пропустить мяч на уроке физкультуры. из-за него она после опоздала на урок. в конце концов, пострадала её гордость. 

он её до жути раздражает. 

ким тэхён — лучистое солнышко, которое рядом с ней просто исчадие ада. он молчит, но всё время крутится возле, мешаясь под ноги. ким тэхён — это сначала красивая улыбка, а потом что-то вроде пролитого на ноги чая. это целый букет неприятностей. ладно, один раз. два, максимум! но третий? четвёртый? 

ужасно раздражает. чжоу бы даже сказала, что она его ненавидит, но она знает, что пока до этого не дошло. 

впрочем, когда она, наконец, приезжает до дома, ей удаётся вновь достичь дзена и глубоко вдохнуть. он же извинился, пообещав купить новые? ну, так пусть. одна четвёртая часть вины практически заглажена. 

но что делать с тем, что из-за его спины (непонятно, как это сработало), она не смогла поймать мяч от своей команды, тем самым дав другой выиграть? может быть, это просто урок, но чжоу потеряна. она никогда не имела таких глупых причин для проигрыша. 

что делать с тем, что во время выхода из раздевалки, кто-то столкнул её, из кармана выпали наушники, и именно ким, чёртов, тэхён наступил на них, раздавливая, пусть и не новую, но любимую пару? пусть случайно, но разве его не учили смотреть под ноги? 

что делать с тем, что после этого он начал долго объяснять, запинаться, даже краснеть и обещать, задерживая бедную цзы, из-за чего она опоздала на урок? да, ким, бесячий, тэхён опоздал тоже, но чжоу цзыюй никогда не опаздывала, и это раздражало. 

всё раздражало. и раздражает. даже сейчас. 

и не стоит вообще как-то глубоко задумываться и копать, когда она внезапно вспоминает о том, как неловко складывал свои руки _(красивые)_ , а она вместо того, чтобы подумать о его неуклюжести и собранности, подумала о его милоте? вряд ли есть что-нибудь позорнее, чем признать факт симпатии, но пока чжоу цзыюй ведёт себя так будто её задорный одноклассник не иначе как предатель родины, она закапывает себя только сильнее. 

— я пришла! — кричит девушка, открывая входную дверь и отчего-то чувствует как прямо сейчас её жестко подставляют. 

внимательно осматривая обувь у двери и подставок, она не видит незнакомых объектов, а проверяя крючки вешалок — тем более. хотя, постойте, разве сейчас не ранняя осень-

— оу, привет цзю-цзю, — воркует слащавый голос, и школьница содрогается внутри от криков о помощи. 

прямо перед ней стоит её какая-то там двоюродная тётя, которая может и не родная, и она, боже, бесячая до жути. сильнее, чем ким тэхён. чего скрывать, она бы с удовольствием променяла бы эти мгновения на мгновения с болваном, но чжоу об этом никогда не скажет вслух. 

— здравствуйте, тётя, — она натягивает улыбку так, как только может, попутно кланяясь. 

дальше идёт по сценарию от «ты так выросла!» до «ты же не сходишь с ума от каких-нибудь хулиганов», будто цзы вообще собирается рассказывать. в принципе, тут и рассказывать не о чем. разве что о ким тэхёне? о нет. она продолжает думать о нём и сейчас. классика сопливых школьных романов. напоминание о великом и наезженном тропе культурного наследие фанатов поп-групп, то бишь фанфикшена, только мечтает о том, чтобы присвоить данные сюжетные повороты от «цзю-цзю».

мерзость. 

хочется прокричать длинное и такое огромное, наполненное отчаниянием « _А-А-А-А-А-А-А_ ». однако, цзы воспитанная, поэтому делает это при перерывах в туалет, заглушая крик каким-то невнятным крысиным писком, а не прямо во время беседы с надоедливой родственницей. 

нет, вообще-то он её реально раздражает. хотя бы сейчас! она слишком много думает о нём как о предмете ненависти или о чём-то таком, будто существует такой предмет в образовательной системе по типу названия «двадцати четырёх часовая практика ненависти к твоим ровесникам-глупышам» или, может, ещё какая-нибудь дребедень похожая на внедрения уроков религиозности в общеобразовательных школах россии, что нелепо, но не суть! слишком нелепо думать об этом дурачке, к тому же мучительно.

хотя, знаете, существование такой штуки значительно бы облегчило совесть чжоу. представьте, она бы и так продолжила делать « _ЭТО_ », но не с таким каменным и вороватым лицом. « _ЭТО_ », прости чжихё, существенно меняет дело. 

где-то ближе к семи её уже начинает мутить о порядке сотен бестактных вопросов, льющихся как капли дождя. учитывая приближающиеся холодные дни, это вообще по сути пугает. в общем, бестактные вопросы. 

— тебя привлекают мальчики? — и такое наглое лицо, что хочется его столкнуть с рядом стоящей стеной. 

извините, а что женщина ждёт в ответ? что она улыбнётся и увлечённо начнёт рассказывать о предмете симпатии, которого нет? тут есть родители (не то, чтобы ей стыдно), но да! одна жуть при представлениях. 

её мама, кажется, как только услышит слово «симпатия», сойдёт с ума, выпытает имя и фото, а потом поженит, придумает имена для детей, будет представлять кучу семейных воспоминаний и планировать организацию семейных праздников в духе сериала дисней, где в названии было всратое имя «чарли». цзы ничего против этого имени не имеет, но её бесит вся эта муть. ( _особенно после того, как она представила, что тэхён является её частью)._

ну, ничего, прорвёмся. чжоу когда-то написала тест, когда нихуя не готовилась, так что, где наша не бывала. 

— знаете, я тут поняла, что завтра тест, — выдаёт школьница с таким грустным лицом, что пора идти на оскар, но мама поднимает насмешливо бровь: 

— завтра суббота. 

— у меня же кружки. разве нет? 

— ты рассказывала, что тебя оттуда ничего не интересует, — вдруг поднимает голос отец, пьющий чашку чая так словно он папа карло из фильмов про мафию. 

конечно, хочется простого человеческого заткнуть их и сказать, что она, вроде как, хочет свалить, но ( _важное замечание_ ) цзы воспитанная, поэтому, пожимая плечами:

— я записалась. 

доносятся удивлённые возгласы. причём, настолько удивлённые, что внутри души где-то вопрос «я что по-вашему такая ленивая?». 

— и куда? — продолжает давить любопытным голос старшего чжоу. 

— эм, на фотографию. 

— там будет тест? какой? вы будете делать селфи, постить в инстаграме, а потом сравнивать лайки? 

— пап, что за шутка не в тему? очевидно, что не так, — укоризненно смотрит. 

— а что тогда? — любопытные пары глаз смотрят. 

ученица выкручивается как может. 

— я, эм, должна сделать пару фото с осенней композицией! видите, я не безработная. 

— фактически, ты… — тянет скептически папа, но потом прокашливается от пойманного взгляда жены: — классно-классно, уважаю, — пара хлопков, тётя хочет что-то спросить, но школьница уже успешно кланяется, исчезая в коридорах. 

цзы выдыхает, когда от неё отстают. юху, она одержала победу в этой невыносимой схватке с родственным древом. теперь по праву счёт очков идёт ноль на один в пользу девушки. 

отец — интересный кадр и наблюдательный. а ещё, пиздец, непредсказуемый. ему не подходит образ карло, ему бы взяться на роль хардина из «после», который ведёт себя невесть как. 

нет. постойте, это было слишком жестоко. отмена. фу. 

чжоу кривится, натягивая куртку. на улице, наверное, не так жарко, чтобы цеплять на себя кожанку, но у неё есть три, вроде как важные причины. первая — она не хочет видеть каких-нибудь знакомых и плевать, что у неё нет особо друзей, кроме чеён, и есть лишь отвратное зрение, что ведёт к тому, что она и так ничего не увидит. вторая — она смотрится в ней круто, это преступление не надевать кожанку. третья — как бы то ни было, если она всё-таки кого-то встретит, ей же надо воспроизвести впечатление. так. на всякий случай. 

и нет, тут и мысли не было про ким тэхёна. 

на баскетбольной площадке около их домов пусто. оранжевое небо пестрит яркими красками, затесняя привычную голубую оболочку и толкая её куда-то в даль, пока с землёй прощается солнце, с каждым осенним днём делая это всё раньше и раньше. рядом тихо из-за отдалённости от главной дороги, а ещё непривычно, потому что пятница, а чжоу цзыюй на самом деле не записана на кружки и всякую прочую школьную бутафорию, в отличие от своих вундеркиндов-ровесников. 

— привет? — возникает рядом очень известный голос, а она вздрагивает, чувствуя раздражение. 

какого чёрта. 

— что ты здесь делаешь? — она ворчит, шмыгая носом из-за резкого ветра, а потом вглядывается в нежное лицо напротив. 

чего таить, ким тэхён красив. убивающе красив своей этой линией челюсти, своей этой искренней и чистой улыбкой, этими родинками, что рассыпаются по золотистой коже, словно пятна краски рассеянного художника-современника, которые стоят дохуя денег. он ослепителен этими большими и открытыми глазами, этим, эм, телом, в конце концов. а ещё он красив своей неловкостью и честностью. такой милый. немного дурацкий, но по-уютному. это же факты, а факты надо признавать. оттого чжоу вздыхает, отходя дальше и всматриваясь в баскетбольную корзину, что очень высока. 

таким образом, тэхёна она игнорирует, а он, не зная что делать, мнётся. неуверенно дуется. пытается рукой осторожно коснуться чужого плеча. выходит трепетно и осторожно, так, что сердце замирает, а в голове _«он слишком раздражает»._

— ты в порядке? 

— более чем. 

— хорошо, — отстаёт быстро, кивая самому себе. а потом внезапно добавляет: — ты ж знаешь, что я могу помочь? скажи только, и я сделаю. 

— если я скажу, что хочу поиграть в баскетбол прямо сейчас, то ты достанешь мне мяч? — она поднимает бровь, ожидая, что тот сдастся, но выходит наоборот. 

он внезапно тянет такую широкую и искреннюю улыбку, наполненную счастьем _(не-е-е-е-е-ет)_ , хлопая пару раз, а ещё _искрится_. так ярко, так солнечно. так, как умеет _только_ ким тэхён. 

— тебе повезло! — _«прекрати, быть таким настоящим"_ — я видел неподалёку гук-и, который пытается с помощью мяча понравится сане! 

— он… до сих пор пытается? — тянет поражённую улыбку цзы. 

— да, — он кивает часто-часто, — они такие очевидные! не понимаю, почему они до сих пор не вместе. 

— он же бесит сану, — закусывает губы, думая, что это кажется знакомым. 

— пф, тогда бы она сразу сказала «нет». люди должны говорить «нет», если чего-то не хотят. 

— да? 

— да, — смотрит серьёзно в глаза, а потом отворачивается, маня к себе рукой, прося присоединиться. 

цзыюй обычно думает перед тем, как что-то сделать. а сейчас она думает о том, что иногда стоит от такой привычки отказываться. 

ну да, в итоге, она бежит за ним. будто вы бы не пошли за ким тэхёном, который зовёт к себе и улыбается так, будто спас вселенную? в принципе, кажется, вселенную чжоу он именно рушит. 

он ведёт её к этому, как это называется, а точно, к этому однокласснику, которого все без исключения любят, кроме той, которую любит он. наверное. в общем, цзы находит чонгука, который завязал свои длинные волосы в милый и прыгающий хвостик, а сам делает какие-то трюки перед минатозаки. парочка, эм, не так далеко от площадки на самом деле, но то, как их трудно заметить, надвигает мысли о том, что чон тот самый слащавый тип бойфренда, над которым все произносят « _уву_ ». жесть. 

хотя. боже, что за сюр, мистер чон сейчас сломает себе ногу, если будет пытаться прыгнуть, а потом извернуться и поймать мяч. 

— и что ты предлагаешь? — издевательски тянет цзы, когда сана просит того что-то не делать, а этот кролик не слушается. 

— просто спросить, — он пожимает плечами, а потом кричит: — эй! чонгук, одолжи мяч, пожалуйста! 

перед глазами прокатывается чересчур драматичная сценка как из тех индийских фильмов, но, самое главное, тут ещё и качество потрясающее. однако, список короткий. в общем: 

1) чонгук поворачивается именно тогда, когда делает трюк. _почему?_

2) оказывается, сану всё-таки не раздражает чонгук. сана его спасает. прямо как в фильмах. не совсем, но что-то в этом есть. 

3) чонгук и сана переругивается и потом целуются..? 

— какого х-… — начинает было чжоу, но ей шикает тэхён, взявший непонятно когда и непонятно как мяч, и просит вернуться на площадку. 

голова пуста. 

а может, реально..?

ну, бросить эти предрассудки и просто признаться? это же легко. ты _просто_ говоришь, что тебе нравится человек, а он, если что, отвечает взаимностью. потом вы целуетесь. хотя, нет. на первом свидании целоваться как-то рано. а признание вообще считается за свидание? в общем, вы начинаете встречаться. потом по сути дела. 

хотя, ну нахуй. это не так работает. 

чжоу смотрит на ким тэхёна. моргает пару раз и осознаёт то, что не могла осознать всё это время. он ей, блять, нравится? может, она в него ещё и влюблена? 

конечно, это не так работает. с _ким тэхёном_ вообще всё по-другому. поэтому, когда тот играет с мячом на площадке и ждёт, когда она тоже начнёт играть, цзы кричит: 

— эй, тэ, ты слышишь? — парень поднимает голову и убирает мяч. 

потом подходит ближе и ближе, а она внезапно понимает, что он прекрасно пахнет? извините? почему сейчас? почему сейчас, когда она на грани срыва? весь её мир рушится. срань господня!

в итоге:

— ты меня раздражаешь, — выдыхает злостно. 

— извини? 

— нет, серьёзно, — она говорит это действительно « _серьёзно_ », что тот обычно солнечный тэхён хмурится. 

он слишком милый. огромные буквы с надписью « **ЗАПРЕЩЕНО** » светятся неоновой подсветкой в последних клетках мозга чжоу. 

пиздец. 

она докатилась.

— нет, постой, — поднимает ладонь, останавливая и так стоящего тэхёна, — я не то имела в виду. 

— а? 

— может и то, но в другом смысле, — паникует школьница, облизывая от нервов нижнюю губу. 

— ты назвала меня « _тэ_ », — подаёт голос одноклассник и цзы сейчас выглядит как сана, которая воротила нос от чонгука, но при этом имела к нему симпатию. 

о нет. план раскрыт. прямо сейчас выйдет смеющаяся и тыкающая в неё пальцем чеён, крича что-то вроде: _«а я говорила»_.

спасибо, что говорила, но эй! ты не объясняла. 

— так…

— слушай, ты мне нравишься, — слишком тихо говорит уставшая от всех этих моральных гонок чжоу, перебивая парня, — короче, будь что будет. 

— эм? 

она поднимает глаза и видит в них огроменную галактику, пожирающую её. в хорошем смысле, разумеется. типа, знаете, его глаза такие чистые, а взгляд любящий, что хочется сделать всё, чтобы они появлялись чаще. цзы улыбается, но не понимает. он её отверг? или что? 

— ты мне тоже, — отвечает он смущённо, краснея, вызывая _этим_ в девушке кучу эмоций, которых она не готова признать лицом к лицу, но ничего! 

_этот_ солнечный тэхён, который улыбается своей улыбкой. _настоящий_. он этого стоит. 

— слушай, а можно тебя поцеловать? — вдруг прямо рядом с ухом возникает шёпот тэхёна, а чжоу от этого так пугается, что чуть не падает спиной, хватаясь за первое попавшееся, руку тэхёна, и злится. 

— я не целуюсь на первом свидании. 

— признание вообще считается за свидание? 

они впиваются в друг друга любопытными взглядами, что потом сосредоточиваются на губах. 

— честно говоря, не знаю. надо потом посмотреть. 

— а может у всех по-разному? индивидуально? — предлагает ким, вдруг ухмыляясь. о боже. 

— может, — она уклончиво отвечает, понимая, что всё ещё держит его за руку. 

а потом что-то резко так ударяет ей в голову. не в прямом смысле, конечно. но, наверное, это всё-таки было реальное осознание. вот тут перед ней стоит _ким тэхён_ , улыбается и держит за руку, который сказал « _нравишься_ », а она просто стоит без дела и..? ничего? 

— нет, всё-таки давай поцелуемся, — качает головой чжоу и кладёт руки на его плечи. он ухмыляется. 

а потом, кажется, между ними образуется что-то вроде крутой истинной связи, когда на сердце цветы и прочая дребедень растёт как на дрожжах, а самое главное то, что чужие губы на вкус очень тёплые и мягкие, а ещё то, что, эм, они действительно влюблёны в друг друга.


End file.
